


Holiday fragments

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di one-shot a tema estivo sulla famiglia di Sparda.<br/><i>Tratto dal primo capitolo:</i> «Wow! Quanto sangue! Quanti demoni hai ammazzato?!» chiese entusiasta, ansioso di sapere i dettagli.<br/>Sparda, però, era tutt'altro che incline a raccontare della propria caccia in quel momento. Se non fosse stato così stanco non avrebbe esitato a narrargli la lotta: amava raccontare le proprie imprese ai suoi figli.<br/>«Su, Dante scendi» gli disse garbato «Vostra madre si arrabbierà se vi sporcate ancora i vestiti di sangue» spiegò, afferrando il figlio sotto le braccia e staccandoselo di dosso.<br/>«Ah, padre» intervenne Vergil, come se gli fosse improvvisamente tornato in mente qualcosa «Nostra madre voleva vedervi quando sareste tornato».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Facile da fraintendere

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Estate / #13. Costume da bagno_ @ [think_fluff](http://think-fluff.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1171 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Sparda era appena rincasato in forma umana, gli eleganti abiti viola ricoperti di sangue ancora fresco e residui d'interiora che, con la calura tipica dei pomeriggi di giugno, stavano iniziando a putrefare e mandare cattivo odore. Era stato in perlustrazione poco lontano da casa e lì aveva trovato un nutrito branco di salamandre mangia anime ad attenderlo. Ucciderle singolarmente era stato semplice, il problema era che ce ne erano veramente molte; per questo gli ci era voluto parecchio tempo ed energie, col risultato che adesso era sfinito.  
Il demone non vedeva l'ora di spogliarsi di quegli abiti lerci e darsi una lavata per poi indossare qualcosa di leggero e soprattutto _pulito_.  
«Papà sei tornato!».  
Dante fu il primo ad accorgersi del suo ritorno: il suo visetto entusiasta apparve sul vano che dava sulla stanza adiacente prima che si precipitasse verso di lui.  
Subito dopo arrivò anche Vergil, anche se con molta meno fretta.  
«Padre!» esclamò ammirato, avvicinandoglisi e sfiorandogli una gamba. Ritrasse subito la mano, disgustato, osservando il palmo sporco di rosso.  
Dante si era invece arrampicato sul torace ampio di suo padre come una scimmia, approfittando della posizione leggermente incurvata di lui, e adesso se ne stava appeso con un braccio stretto attorno al suo collo ed il busto torto per osservare le condizioni di Sparda.  
«Wow! Quanto sangue! Quanti demoni hai ammazzato?!» chiese entusiasta, ansioso di sapere i dettagli.  
Sparda, però, era tutt'altro che incline a raccontare della propria caccia in quel momento. Se non fosse stato così stanco non avrebbe esitato a narrargli la lotta: amava raccontare le proprie imprese ai suoi figli.  
«Su, Dante scendi» gli disse garbato «Vostra madre si arrabbierà se vi sporcate ancora i vestiti di sangue» spiegò, afferrando il figlio sotto le braccia e staccandoselo di dosso.  
Sua moglie Eva più d'una volta si era lamentata con lui delle macchie di sangue che trovava sui vestiti dei figli per il semplice motivo che si pulivano veramente male.  
«Ah, padre» intervenne Vergil, come se gli fosse improvvisamente tornato in mente qualcosa «Nostra madre voleva vedervi quando sareste tornato».  
«Sì, è vero! La mamma vuole parlarti di qualcosa! È in camera da letto» ribadì Dante con più energia.  
«Va bene, grazie figlioli» disse Sparda, accarezzando i capelli bianchi di Vergil e neri di Dante, scompigliandoli, prima di dirigersi verso la camera dove lui ed Eva dormivano.  
Di che cosa poteva mai volergli parlare? Che ci fossero dei nuovi demoni che avevano attentato alla vita della sua famiglia?  
Sparda aprì la porta della camera tranquillamente, cercando di assumere un contegno un po' più virile e meno stanco.  
«Eva, tesoro... sono torn...» annunciò entrando, ma si bloccò quando vide sua moglie intenta a rimirarsi nello specchio con indosso solo un paio di mutandine bianche con dei fronzoli di tessuto ondulato sul bordo ed un reggiseno dello stesso colore ornato sul davanti con lo stesso tipo di tessuto delle mutandine. I capelli biondi e lunghi le ricadevano morbidi sulla schiena nuda.  
«Oh! Sei tornato, menomale!» esclamò la donna allegra, voltandosi verso il marito. Ignorò palesemente le condizioni del suo abbigliamento e disse: «Che te ne pare?».  
Sparda assunse improvvisamente un atteggiamento sconvolto e allo stesso tempo imbarazzato: quel reggiseno faceva sembrare più grosso il seno di sua moglie.  
«Eva...» iniziò, senza sapere come esprimersi senza offenderla «I-i bambini sono ancora svegli e... non possiamo... adesso...».  
Gli occhi di lei si dilatarono per lo stupore; poi, una volta superato quel primo momento, Eva scoppiò a ridere.  
«Sparda, non volevo invitarti a fare l'amore» disse, continuando a ridere «Cioè, se poi vuoi farlo ci potremmo anche pensare...» ammise in tono più frettoloso, notando lo sfavillio nei suoi occhi azzurri, che frequentemente ritornavano a posarsi sul suo seno.  
Il demone si sentì un imbecille per aver subito collegato l'insolito scarso abbigliamento della moglie ai suoi appetiti sessuali. D'altro canto, non era abituato a vederla così svestita in ambiti differenti da quello intimo e privato.  
«No, non volevo dire che io volevo...» Sparda sospirò, incapace di addentrarsi ulteriormente in quel genere di discorsi ben sapendo che i suoi figli scorrazzavano per casa ed avrebbero pertanto potuto udire quanto stavano dicendo «Perché sei vestita così?» ripartì da capo.  
«Questo è un bikini. L'ho comprato oggi, pensi che mi stia bene?» disse Eva, accontentando suo marito ed evitando di parlare in stretto ambito sessuale. Dalla sua risposta di poco prima poteva evincere il suo parere in merito al suo indumento, ma voleva una sua risposta esplicita.  
«Uh... sì, sei bellissima» replicò Sparda, tenendo per sé un fin troppo lusinghiero "come sempre, mia cara" che gli sembrava inopportuno in quel momento «Però... che cos'è un bikini?» domandò, stringendosi nelle spalle senza capire.  
Eva si concesse un sospiro: avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi una reazione del genere, dato che suo marito era un demone ultracentenario. Non era abituato agli abiti più nuovi.  
«È un costume da bagno» spiegò lei con pazienza «Per la vacanza».  
«Quale vacanza?» chiese Sparda spiazzato.  
Eva gli camminò incontro piano e gli posò le braccia nude sulle spalle, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli bianchi.  
«Andiamo in vacanza al mare per qualche giorno, per stare un po' in pace tra noi» spiegò, baciando il suo amato demone sulle labbra di sfuggita.  
«Ma... e i demoni? Devo proteggere voi e la casa» obiettò Sparda. Ci teneva veramente tanto a che la sua famiglia fosse al sicuro.  
«Ah no» decretò Eva decisa «Non pensarci nemmeno, non ti permetto di venire armato, chiaro? Non porto neppure le mie pistole» disse.  
«E se ci attaccano? Non possiamo rischiare» esclamò Sparda.  
«Ce la caveremo come sempre, vedrai. Ti prego, Dante e Vergil vogliono così tanto andare al mare tutti insieme...!» cercò di convincerlo Eva e ci riuscì: suo marito sospirò arrendendosi.  
«Va bene, andremo» acconsentì.  
«Grazie».  
Eva gli sorrise radiosa e lo baciò di nuovo. Stavolta lui reagì e le afferrò con delicatezza i fianchi, avendo cura di non tirarla a sé per non sporcarle il bikini di sangue.  
Si baciarono con sentimento per alcuni secondi; infine, quando si separarono, Eva disse: «Ho comprato un costume anche per te, sai?».  
Si allontanò mentre Sparda la seguiva con gli occhi, stupito.  
Prese dalla cassettiera qualcosa che dispiegò girandosi verso di lui.  
«Cosa?! Dovrei mettere quelli al posto dei pantaloni?!» fece sconvolto: Eva gli stava mostrando un grosso paio di boxer neri con delle linee rosse sui lati. Più o meno gli sarebbero arrivati alle ginocchia.  
«Ma sono troppo corti».  
«No, non al posto dei pantaloni» lo contraddisse sua moglie «Devi mettere questi _e basta_ ».  
«Solo quelli?» ripeté Sparda incredulo: ai suoi tempi - e si parlava di circa un secolo e mezzo prima - gli umani si guardavano bene dall’andare in giro mezzi nudi.  
«Sì. Non preoccuparti, in spiaggia sono tutti vestiti così, nessuno farà caso a te...» gli fece presente sua moglie «... ovviamente dovrai togliere il monocolo, ma per il resto passerai per un comune umano, fidati» gli promise «Allora, si può partire?» insistette lei.  
«Quando?» domandò Sparda.  
«Domani» rispose la donna.  
«Va bene, d'accordo» acconsentì il demone «Adesso però vado a farmi un bagno e poi penserò ai bagagli».  
Eva gli rivolse un altro dei suoi meravigliosi sorrisi radiosi.  
«Grazie, caro».  
Sarebbe stato un meraviglioso periodo di vacanza dalla caccia ai demoni ed un momento per passare del tempo tutti assieme, come non facevano mai a casa.


	2. Tenerezze in pubblico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Cosa posso fare?» chiese il demone: si annoiava a stare lì a sudare senza far niente.  
> «Perché non vai a giocare con i bambini? Saranno contenti» gli propose Eva in tono convincente. La sua più grande gioia era vederlo stringere un legame stretto con i loro bambini. Quando si occupava di loro perdeva ogni possibile tratto demoniaco e diventava umano almeno all'apparenza. Inoltre, era tenero vederlo giocare con Dante e Vergil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Estate / #14. Castello di sabbia_ @ [think_fluff](http://think-fluff.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 697 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

In spiaggia faceva veramente caldo. Nonostante indossasse solamente dei bermuda, Sparda sudava come se stesse cuocendo tra le fiamme del regno dei demoni.  
Stava seduto sull'asciugamano che avevano sistemato sotto l'ombrellone piantato nella sabbia, le gambe piegate al petto e cinte con le lunghe braccia, il mento poggiato sulle ginocchia.  
Sotto il sole, poco più in là, sua moglie Eva era sdraiata prona su una sdraio e si abbronzava.  
«Eva...?» la chiamò Sparda, inginocchiandosi sull'asciugamano e protendendosi verso di lei per cercare di attirare la sua attenzione nonostante fosse voltata col capo dalla parte opposta alla sua. In un primo momento pensò che si fosse addormentata, poi però vide la sua testa muoversi e girarsi verso di lui.  
«Cosa c'è, caro?» domandò, rivolgendogli un sorriso.  
«Cosa posso fare?» chiese il demone: si annoiava a stare lì a sudare senza far niente.  
«Perché non vai a giocare con i bambini? Saranno contenti» gli propose Eva in tono convincente. La sua più grande gioia era vederlo stringere un legame stretto con i loro bambini. Quando si occupava di loro perdeva ogni possibile tratto demoniaco e diventava umano almeno all'apparenza. Inoltre, era tenero vederlo giocare con Dante e Vergil.  
«Dove sono andati?» chiese Sparda, guardandosi attorno in cerca delle teste bianche dei suoi gemelli.  
«Sono là» gli indicò sua moglie: Dante e Vergil erano inginocchiati sulla sabbia diversi metri più in là, intenti a giocare con paletta e secchiello.  
Sparda si alzò e si incamminò verso i bambini, gli occhi di tanti altri bagnanti - soprattutto ragazze - che lo seguivano, attirati sia dalla corporatura giovane ed imponente sia dal monocolo che torreggiava inusualmente sul suo naso importante.  
Vergil si accorse di lui per primo. Si alzò in piedi e lo guardò mentre si avvicinava.  
Nel far ciò lasciò perdere la torretta di sabbia laterale che stava facendo al grosso castello che lui e suo fratello stavano costruendo. Così facendo la torre cadde e ciò scatenò l'ira di Dante.  
«Vergil stai attento! Accidenti è caduto tutto!» brontolò.  
«Cosa fate?».  
Sparda s'inginocchiò di fianco a Vergil, posandogli la mano destra sulla testa e gli scompigliò i capelli affettuosamente. Era uno dei pochi gesti di affetto palesi che riusciva a fare nei confronti dei suoi figli.  
«Papà, ci aiuti a costruire un castello di sabbia?» chiese Dante allegro, sollevando la paletta di plastica a mo' d'arma. Sembrava divertirsi tantissimo.  
«Sì, padre. Vi prego» intervenne Vergil in tono un po' più mite, anche se nella sua voce si distingueva una chiara nota di trepidazione.  
Sparda sorrise: «Costruiremo una vera e propria fortezza!».  
Ne aveva viste così tante nel mondo dei demoni che non gli riusciva per niente difficile progettarne una per i suoi figli - ridimensionata, ovviamente.  
Dante e Vergil parvero entusiasti dell'idea.  
Quando Eva andò a chiamare i suoi uomini qualche ora più tardi per la merenda di metà pomeriggio, trovò suo marito intento a descrivere minuziosamente la planimetria del castello in fase di costruzione dei suoi figli, che occupava un'area considerevole per essere una semplice costruzione di sabbia. Fino ad allora avevano costruito le mura di cinta, con tanto di finestre lungo il lato esterno e, sulla sommità, merli minuscoli realizzati con maestria.  
Adesso Vergil stava iniziando a costruire l'edificio centrale, che gli stava anche riuscendo discretamente bene, mentre Sparda spiegava a Dante l'importanza delle feritoie lungo le mura ai fini di una buona difesa.  
Nessuno dei tre pareva essersi accorto della folla di bagnanti che si era riunita attorno alla loro opera e che la fissavano sbalorditi, o forse se ne erano accorti ma erano più interessati al loro lavoro piuttosto che a far sloggiare gli spettatori.  
Eva sospirò rassegnata: Sparda sapeva sempre come farsi riconoscere, anche quando non ne aveva l'obiettivo. Era impossibile che riuscisse fino in fondo a mescolarsi con gli umani, ma tutto sommato per lei era meglio così, altrimenti la loro sarebbe stata una vita coniugale piuttosto noiosa e banale, in tutto e per tutto identica a quella delle persone che ignoravano l'esistenza dei demoni.  
Guardando gli occhi azzurri di suo marito animati dall'ardore per la spiegazione a suo figlio, la donna non poté non trovarlo l'essere - umano e demoniaco - più dolce che avesse mai incontrato.  
Decise allora di non disturbarli e di conservare il gelato nella ghiacciaia come premio una volta che avessero finito il loro duro lavoro.


	3. Mezzanotte di fuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Non ne posso più, ci rinuncio...» si disse, togliendosi di dosso le lenzuola e sedendosi sul bordo del materasso. Si tirò indietro i capelli bianchi passandoci in mezzo le dita, per evitare che gli si appiccicassero sul viso madido di sudore.  
> Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò dal letto, dirigendosi verso la portafinestra che dava sul balconcino di dimensioni modeste collegato alla loro stanza e sul quale era sistemata una sdraio. Eva la utilizzava per prendere il sole quando non andavano in spiaggia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Estate / #05. Sdraio_ @ [think_fluff](http://think-fluff.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 776 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Sparda aveva caldo. Aveva continuato a rigirarsi sotto le lenzuola per delle ore, mentre sua moglie Eva, di fianco a lui, dormiva beata, ma non era riuscito ad addormentarsi.  
Nell'albergo c'era l'aria condizionata, per cui sarebbe stato normale che fosse presente anche nelle singole stanze; invece, lì dentro sembrava d'essere in un forno - e Sparda aveva passato abbastanza tempo nel mondo dei demoni per provare ogni tipo di microclima, anche i più roventi.  
Era a causa dell'afa che il demone aveva passato gran parte della notte girandosi e rigirandosi nel letto. L'aria era pesante e sentiva il viso imperlato di sudore.  
 _«Non ne posso più, ci rinuncio...»_ si disse, togliendosi di dosso le lenzuola e sedendosi sul bordo del materasso. Si tirò indietro i capelli bianchi passandoci in mezzo le dita, per evitare che gli si appiccicassero sul viso madido di sudore.  
Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò dal letto, dirigendosi verso la portafinestra che dava sul balconcino di dimensioni modeste collegato alla loro stanza e sul quale era sistemata una sdraio. Eva la utilizzava per prendere il sole quando non andavano in spiaggia.  
Sparda uscì dalla portafinestra e subito emise un sospiro sollevato: anche se fuori faceva caldo, c'era un fil di vento che mitigava la calura.  
Per lui fu un sollievo non indifferente uscire fuori, tale da convincerlo a spostare il suo giaciglio dal letto alla sdraio.  
Così, con indosso solo un paio di pantaloncini ed una T-shirt bianca - Eva gli aveva vietato tassativamente di portarsi dietro camicie, pantaloni di una certa eleganza ed i pigiami che si metteva in genere a casa - si distese sulla sdraio chiudendo gli occhi.  
Il vento soffiava leggero, passando sotto gli abiti e facendoli frusciare. Come affusolate dita invisibili gli passavano attraverso i capelli, spostandoli lontano dal suo viso.  
Adesso aveva l'occasione per dormire senza soffrire. Era già mezzo assopito quando il suo fine udito percepì il rumore della portafinestra che veniva aperta.  
Sollevò una palpebra e si concesse un'occhiata.  
«Dante...?» domandò sorpreso, voltandosi a guardare il figlioletto appena comparso sulla soglia del balcone.  
La sua T-shirt rossa pendeva sulla spalla destra, lasciata scoperta in buona parte, e i capelli neri ed ispidi erano scompigliati. Era impossibile non riconoscerlo, poiché suo fratello aveva i capelli bianchi come quelli di suo padre. Da dove Dante avesse ereditato quei capelli scuri rimaneva un mistero, dato che sua madre era bionda.  
A dispetto delle apparenze, negli innocenti occhi azzurri del bambino non c'era la minima traccia di sonno.  
«Papà, non riesco a dormire» disse. Dal tono pareva più una semplice comunicazione che qualcosa di più.  
«Hai caldo anche tu?» domandò in tono quasi allegro il demone, anche se nel sudare cercando di prender sonno non trovava fondamentalmente niente di ilare.  
«Sì, da morire» replicò il bambino. Sembrava felice di aver trovato qualcuno in famiglia che condivideva il suo stesso problema.  
Suo padre picchiettò sulle proprie gambe leggermente, invitandolo a salirgli in grembo. Dante non esitò ad accettare l'invito. Una volta avvicinatosi all'uomo, questo lo sollevò con delicatezza dal pavimento e se lo sistemò seduto sulle proprie gambe.  
«Meglio?» chiese Sparda, osservando il piccolo che si sistemava sul suo grembo, cercando la posizione per lui più comoda.  
Dante posizionò il capo sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Sì... che bel fresco» bofonchiò stirando le labbra in un sorrisetto soddisfatto mentre la brezza gli s’insinuava sotto la maglietta, accarezzandogli la pelle sudata.  
Suo padre gli posò una mano sulla testa, carezzandogli i morbidi capelli neri con affetto. In quel momento si sentiva più che mai vicino a suo figlio.  
Mentre accarezzava la testa di Dante, chiuse le palpebre e dopo poco, senza neanche rendersene conto, cadde finalmente preda del sonno che così lungamente gli era stato negato.

Quando Eva si svegliò il mattino seguente, la prima cosa che notò fu l'assenza del marito accanto a lei. La constatazione fu pressoché scontata: solitamente Sparda dormiva su un fianco e così facendo le impediva di essere abbagliata dalla luce del sole che entrava dalla portafinestra. In quel momento, invece, i suoi occhi stavano lentamente abituandosi alla forte luce dorata che li stava investendo.  
Perplessa dall’assenza, sollevò gli occhi dal materasso vuoto e subito incrociò la portafinestra.  
Un sorriso colmo di tenerezza le increspò le labbra quando scorse Sparda disteso sulla sdraio sul balconcino - dormiva così profondamente e serenamente da non sembrare affatto il grande e temibile demone spadaccino che aveva sfidato Mundus - e, in grembo a lui, il piccolo Dante. La mano di Sparda lo tratteneva contro il suo petto impedendogli di cadere, come se fosse un tesoro prezioso che non era disposto a lasciarsi strappare nemmeno nel sonno.  
 _«Come sono teneri...»_ commentò la donna alzandosi per avvicinarsi e poterli osservare meglio: non aveva mai visto Sparda così unito ad uno dei suoi due figli.


	4. I pericoli della spiaggia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era da poco passata l'ora di pranzo. Dante e Vergil sonnecchiavano sotto l'ombrellone, sdraiati sull'asciugamano vicino alla sdraio sulla quale la loro mamma Eva stava prendendo il sole.  
> Con una mano la donna accarezzava i capelli bianchi di Vergil, il più vicino dei due a lei.  
> Suo marito Sparda era andato a fare una passeggiata, ansioso di andare a rinfrescarsi in acqua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Estate / #03. Spiaggia_ @ [think_fluff](http://think-fluff.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 646 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Era da poco passata l'ora di pranzo. Dante e Vergil sonnecchiavano sotto l'ombrellone, sdraiati sull'asciugamano vicino alla sdraio sulla quale la loro mamma Eva stava prendendo il sole.  
Con una mano la donna accarezzava i capelli bianchi di Vergil, il più vicino dei due a lei.  
Suo marito Sparda era andato a fare una passeggiata, ansioso di andare a rinfrescarsi in acqua.  
«Non ti azzardare ad entrare in acqua a meno di due ore dal pranzo, chiaro?» gli aveva intimato Eva «Anche se sei un demone, non voglio scoprire se puoi morire affogato in seguito a congestione come un umano!».  
Il suo cipiglio pericoloso aveva convinto il demone a darle ascolto, anche se stava sudando.  
Eva si guardò intorno cercando con gli occhi la figura del marito, per controllare che le avesse effettivamente ubbidito.  
«Ah...!» esclamò stizzita, sollevandosi seduta all'improvviso. Strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, un sintomo evidente di rabbia, nell'incrociare finalmente la figura di Sparda: quest'ultimo era circondato da ragazzine giovani e di innegabile bell'aspetto, che se lo stavano letteralmente mangiando con gli occhi.  
Non poteva dar loro torto: Sparda nella sua forma umana era veramente un bell'uomo; tuttavia, non sopportava l'idea che fosse così vicino a ragazzine in balia degli ormoni.  
Lui era il suo demone. Non accettava che altre gli mettessero gli occhi addosso. Si fidava del fatto che l'amasse e non la tradisse - anche perché in caso contrario sapeva che nella canna della sua pistola c'era una pallottola con su scritto il suo nome - però era sempre meglio evitare che entrasse in contatto con altre femmine. Il suo lato demoniaco e peccaminoso avrebbe potuto reagire in maniera imprevista.  
Eva si alzò in piedi e si diresse a passo deciso e deliberatamente sexy verso Sparda. Molti sguardi maschili si posarono sul suo corpo, ma lei li ignorò tutti.  
«Tesoro» esclamò quando fu nelle vicinanze del marito, il quale si fermò e si volse verso di lei.  
Eva gli si avvicinò e si appoggiò contro il suo fianco. Venne cinta dal braccio di Sparda, la cui mano andò a posarsi sul lato opposto del suo bacino.  
«Amore? È successo qualcosa?» chiese apprensivo. La prima cosa cui pensò fu un attacco di demoni, come sottolineò lo sguardo diffidente con il quale perlustrò l'area circostante.  
Con la coda dell'occhio la donna vide che una ragazzina poco distante li stava guardando con espressione delusa.  
«Potresti mettermi la crema solare?» chiese gentilmente Eva, passandogli un braccio dietro la schiena. Era un gesto che poteva facilmente far passare per dimostrazione d'affetto, ma in realtà Sparda sapeva bene che solitamente lo faceva per sottolineare il possesso nei suoi confronti.  
«Certamente» assicurò, voltandosi nella stessa direzione da cui lei era venuta e guidandola verso il loro ombrellone.  
«Ti dà fastidio che passeggi per la spiaggia...?» chiese Sparda a bassa voce, stringendo leggermente la mano sul bacino di sua moglie.  
«No, caro affatto» esclamò Eva «Però non voglio che qualcuno ti metta gli occhi addosso» aggiunse, rinsaldando la presa sul suo fianco.  
«Sei gelosa delle ragazzine umane?» domandò Sparda. Dal tono sembrava che la cosa lo divertisse.  
«Sono stata una ragazzina umana anch'io e non mi pare che questo ti abbia fermato...» replicò Eva con logica incontrovertibile. Riuscì a vedere chiaramente un forte rossore espandersi sulle guance ceree di suo marito.  
«Ma io ho te, tesoro...» si giustificò Sparda «Perché dovrei volere qualcun'altra?».  
«Forse perché io comincio ad avere una certa età...»  
«Non dire sciocchezze» la interruppe bruscamente Sparda, fermandola e ponendosi dirimpetto a lei. Le posò le mani sulle spalle e si piegò sul suo viso, baciandola castamente.  
«Sei sempre bellissima, amore» le sussurrò a fior di labbra il demone, facendole sbocciare un sorriso lusingato sulle labbra. Allacciò le esili braccia dietro la schiena dell'uomo, stringendole appena.  
«Comunque devi stare attento alle occhiate delle ragazzine... non voglio che si godano lo spettacolo senza essere desiderate. Sono stata chiara?» riprese il discorso lei, continuando a camminare.  
«Va bene Eva. Cercherò di non farmi notare» le assicurò Sparda, posandole un altro bacetto sulla guancia.


	5. Incauto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suo fratello era davanti alla porta della loro stanza con indosso una t-shirt rossa e bermuda bianchi e stava sbirciando all’interno dallo spiraglio dell’uscio. I suoi capelli neri come il carbone erano inconfondibili.  
> «Papà e mamma sono dentro» bisbigliò, facendosi da parte per far spazio a Vergil e lasciarlo guardare «Papà si è fatto male» aggiunse a mo’ di spiegazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Estate / #11. Scottatura_ @ [think_fluff](http://think-fluff.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1070 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Dante! Dove è nostro padre?».  
Vergil era appena arrivato dalla piscina dell’hotel, presso la quale si era attardato a nuotare, desideroso di provare a farlo nella parte di piscina più profonda. Gli piaceva mettersi alla prova. Cercava suo padre perché gli aveva promesso di andare a nuotare con lui ed in cuor suo il bambino non vedeva l’ora di dimostrare quanto fosse coraggioso al suo padre demoniaco.  
Camminava avvolto in un asciugamano troppo grande per lui che arrivava fino a terra. Era corso a cercare il papà senza nemmeno asciugarsi; difatti era ancora tutto bagnato e gocciolava sul tappeto che ricopriva il pavimento del corridoio. I capelli bianchi fradici gli aderivano alla testa e la frangia disordinata che gli copriva la fronte gli ostacolava in parte la vista.  
Suo fratello era davanti alla porta della loro stanza con indosso una t-shirt rossa e bermuda bianchi e stava sbirciando all’interno dallo spiraglio dell’uscio. I suoi capelli neri come il carbone erano inconfondibili.  
«Papà e mamma sono dentro» bisbigliò, facendosi da parte per far spazio a Vergil e lasciarlo guardare «Papà si è fatto male» aggiunse a mo’ di spiegazione.  
«Cosa?» chiese il gemello incredulo, sgranando gli occhi azzurri: suo padre era il più grande guerriero demoniaco di tutto il mondo dei demoni. Non poteva farsi del male come un comune essere umano.  
«Non riesco a crederci!».  
L’esclamazione di Eva attirò l’attenzione di entrambi i bambini, che si affrettarono a sistemarsi in modo tale da poter vedere senza bisticciare.  
Dal loro punto di osservazione i due riuscivano a vedere uno scorcio del letto dei loro genitori. Su di esso riuscivano a vedere che c’era il loro padre - si riconosceva dalle gambe più grosse e mascoline, coperte da un paio di bermuda viola fino alle ginocchia - mentre la loro mamma era in piedi lì accanto, con un pareo fiorito - un vero e proprio tripudio di colori allegri - legato in vita.  
«Mi sarei aspettata un comportamento così _incauto_ dai bambini, che sono ancora piccoli, ma mai da te!» proseguì ad inveire la donna, appuntandosi le mani chiuse a pugno sui fianchi.  
Era veramente arrabbiata con sui marito, che giaceva prono sul copriletto, inerte.  
«Eva, tesoro... mi dispiace» disse a mezza voce Sparda. Era dannatamente vero.  
La donna espirò pesantemente e si portò una mano alle tempie mentre osservava la pelle arrossata sulla schiena del marito.  
«Ma nessuno ti ha mai detto che stare mezzo nudo sotto il sole cocente per ore fa male?» volle sapere. Non riusciva a credere che un demone con più di cento anni sulle spalle che aveva combattuto il re dei demoni, per giunta, potesse essere messo al tappeto da una banale insolazione.  
«No... perché non mi è mai capitato di starci» fu la replica del demone, opposta con voce tutt’altro che vispa: gli faceva malissimo la testa. Temeva che da un momento all’altro gli sarebbe esplosa, come se il dolore della pelle scottata non fosse sufficiente di per sé. A malapena riusciva a muoversi; difatti non aveva intenzione di spostarsi da dove si trovava. Era troppo da chiedere al suo corpo.  
Vedendo in che condizioni era suo marito, Eva decise di non infierire oltre, perfettamente conscia del fatto che non sarebbe servito a molto.  
«Hai qualcosa per il mal di testa?» domandò Sparda mansueto.  
«No, però le medicine per il tuo mal di testa non servirebbero. Per quello devi stare lontano dal sole ed aspettare» rispose la donna dispiaciuta «Però per la scottatura ho qualcosa che può farti star meglio» aggiunse.  
Così dicendo si allontanò dal letto per andare verso la valigia mezza disfatta posata in un angolo della stanza.  
«Papà si è scottato!» ridacchiò Dante divertito.  
«Dante, non ridere di nostro padre!» lo riprese Vergil, anche se lui stesso si meravigliava di quanto fosse evidente il suo lato umano in quel momento, pur essendo un demone in tutto e per tutto. Vivere tra gli umani l’aveva influenzato più di quanto lasciasse vedere.  
«Però non ci siamo mai scottati noi» fece presente Dante.  
«Nostra madre ci ha sempre messo la crema protettiva» commentò Vergil. Voleva proteggere ad ogni costo la reputazione e la dignità di suo padre dall’irriverenza di suo fratello.  
«No, Eva ferma!» esclamò Sparda, attirando di nuovo l’attenzione dei bambini, che ripresero a spiare: la loro mamma era seduta accanto al loro papà.  
«Su, hai sopportato di peggio nella tua lunga vita di guerriero demoniaco» minimizzò Eva mentre gli spalmava la crema sulle spalle.  
Il demone contrasse i muscoli e ciò gli provocò un ulteriore accesso di dolore. Non gli avrebbe fatto così male se solo sua moglie ci fosse andata un po’ più leggera: esercitava una certa pressione su di lui con le mani per far assorbire la crema dalla sua pelle.  
Le spalle e la zona delle scapole erano quelle che erano state più duramente colpite dal sole; difatti era l’area più sensibile.  
«Puoi fare più piano?» chiese il demone, sperando che la moglie esaudisse la sua richiesta.  
«Okay...» concesse lei, ammorbidendo un po’ la presa.  
Già quel piccolo cambiamento riuscì a rendere il supplizio di suo marito più sopportabile.  
«Oh...» sospirò lui, rabbrividendo piacevolmente sotto l’azione di quella crema fresca.  
«Tesoro, lo sai vero che i bambini vogliono che tu vada con loro a giocare in piscina?» gli ricordò Eva con gentilezza.  
Dante e Vergil si scambiarono uno sguardo: di certo in quello stato non si sarebbe mosso dal letto e questo a loro dispiacque molto.  
«Sì, lo so. Spero non vogliano giocare sotto il sole...» commentò il demone.  
«Vuoi andare comunque?» indagò Eva, togliendo le mani dalla sua schiena.  
Sparda si mise seduto piegandosi leggermente in avanti per appoggiarsi con gli avambracci sulle cosce.  
«Sì, mi metto una maglia per coprirmi dal sole e sto all’ombra. Non posso non andare: ci tengono così tanto...» esclamò Sparda, arrossendo un po’ per il sentimentalismo insito nella sua affermazione.  
Eva sorrise: era così dolce da parte sua un atteggiamento del genere nei confronti dei suoi figli.  
I due bambini fecero irruzione nella stanza in quello stesso momento e corsero verso il demone, abbracciandolo con impeto in contemporanea. La donna li osservò intenerita mentre Sparda gemeva implorando: «Ragazzi, staccatevi per favore...».  
Il collo e le spalle gli dolevano di nuovo terribilmente.  
«Dante, Vergil lasciate andare vostro padre: ha male al collo» intervenne Eva in favore del marito, cercando di allontanare i figlioletti da lui mentre quest’ultimo si alzava dal letto cercando di muovere il meno possibile il collo e le spalle indolenziti.  
«Va bene ragazzi, vengo. Fatemi vestire...» esclamò per cercare di calmare la vivacità dei figli, camminando verso la valigia aperta per andare a cercare una canotta leggera e parecchio scollata da mettere.


	6. Romantica serata per due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una volta rimasti da soli, Eva rise.  
> «Che tenero ragazzo» commentò, lanciandogli un’occhiata incuriosita.  
> «Sei così bella questa sera che è comprensibile sia rimasto stupito vedendoti» replicò galantemente Sparda, accarezzandole una mano mentre prendeva un menù.  
> Sua moglie arrossì piacevolmente, lusingata dalle parole del demone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Estate / #04. Mare_ @ [think_fluff](http://think-fluff.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _Tramonto_ per la Missione 2 dei Maghi per la [prima settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67204.html) del [COW-T 3.5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67019.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1968 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Il sole moriva sull'orizzonte, sparendo oltre la linea che separava il mare dal cielo. La volta celeste era tinta di rosso e arancio, mentre attorno al disco solare c'era ancora un residuo di luce dorata. Alcuni gabbiani volavano sul mare, schiamazzando.  
Sparda ed Eva erano appena scesi dalla loro stanza d'albergo, dopo aver messo a dormire Dante e Vergil - c'era voluto meno del solito, poiché i due monelli si erano tanto scatenati in spiaggia da essere poi abbastanza esausti da prendere sonno molto prima del solito.  
Il demone e sua moglie avevano deciso di concedersi una serata solo per loro due nel ristorantino dell'hotel, situato su una terrazza che dava sul mare e che in quel momento era inondata dalla calda e rossa luce solare.  
Come per un tacito accordo, i due avevano indossato l'abito migliore che avevano in valigia.  
Per Sparda era normale vestirsi elegantemente, anche se il completo che aveva indosso per l'occasione Eva non l'aveva mai visto - o, se l’aveva fatto, era stato così raramente che non se lo ricordava neppure.  
Il demone aveva indosso un paio di lunghi pantaloni neri che gli aderivano alle cosce muscolose, fermati in vita da una spessa cintura nera con una fibbia in argento dall’aria antica. La camicia bianca immacolata aveva increspature vicine alla linea dei bottoni che facevano sembrare più aristocratico il capo d’abbigliamento e l’uomo che lo indossava. Un panciotto monopetto bianco a tre bottoni gli cingeva l’addome. A rimarcare l’aspetto nobiliare c’era un plastron - dello stesso colore -sapientemente annodato sotto il colletto diplomatico che gli cingeva il collo. Al di sopra indossava un frac nero a doppio petto con i risvolti di seta. Le code di rondine - che gli arrivavano fino sotto le ginocchia - svolazzavano leggermente ad ogni passo dell’uomo. Dal taschino faceva capolino un fazzoletto di seta bianca piegato a tre punte.  
Ai piedi calzava scarpe nere laccate, mentre le mani erano rivestite di sottili guanti di seta bianchi. In una mano portava un bastone da passeggio nero in legno pregiato.  
Sul naso aveva montato il suo solito monocolo ed i capelli bianchi erano stati pettinati all’indietro con maggior cura del solito, se possibile.  
Sembrava che dovesse andare ad un ricevimento importante, anziché a cena con sua moglie in un hotel sul mare in piena estate; tuttavia, Eva era felice di vederlo tirato così a lucido per l’occasione. Se aveva addirittura messo qualcosa che in genere per le loro serate intime non metteva significava che reputava l’impegno molto importante. Inoltre, quel completo in particolare trovava che gli donasse molto.  
Lei invece indossava un vestito argentato che le arrivava fino ai piedi ricoperto interamente di lustrini che la facevano “risplendere come una stella”, come le aveva detto Sparda quando l’aveva vista. L’abito aveva un ampio scollo sulla schiena, lasciata praticamente tutta nuda, e sul petto, dove l’audace décolleté attirava molti sguardi da parte degli altri ospiti dell’hotel.  
I lunghi e lisci capelli biondi erano raccolti in un alto chignon dal quale sfuggivano solo alcuni ciuffi, sapientemente arricciati dalla donna.  
Quando arrivarono al ristorante, Sparda cinse la vita della donna con un braccio, tenendola vicina a sé come a sottolineare che lei era sua, mentre domandava al cameriere all’entrata se c’era un tavolo per due libero.  
Il ragazzo rimase per un momento spiazzato vedendo l’avvenenza della coppia, ma si riprese in fretta e li guidò attraverso l’enorme terrazza verso l’altro capo di essa. Eva e Sparda lo seguirono muovendosi armoniosamente assieme, quasi come se ballassero.  
Il tavolo che venne assegnato loro dal cameriere era prossimo alla balaustra in marmo bianco che dava sul mare ed era abbastanza appartato. In poche parole, era perfetto.  
Molto galantemente Sparda scostò la sedia alla sua coniuge per permetterle di sedersi. Solo dopo aver fatto accomodare lei si sedette a propria volta.  
Il cameriere lasciò sul tavolo due menù e si allontanò profondendosi in un ultimo imbarazzato inchino alla volta della donna.  
Una volta rimasti da soli, Eva rise.  
«Che tenero ragazzo» commentò, lanciandogli un’occhiata incuriosita.  
«Sei così bella questa sera che è comprensibile sia rimasto stupito vedendoti» replicò galantemente Sparda, accarezzandole una mano mentre prendeva un menù.  
Sua moglie arrossì piacevolmente, lusingata dalle parole del demone. Aveva vissuto abbastanza tempo nel mondo degli umani nei secoli precedenti al suo da aver appreso le maniere dei nobiluomini di un tempo - che erano molto più raffinate e garbate di quelle degli uomini della sua epoca.  
«Oh, Sparda smettila» gli disse Eva a bassa voce «Se continui a farmi tutti questi complimenti finirò con il montarmi la testa».  
«Che c’è di male, se è vero?» domandò il demone, inarcando con finto scetticismo le sopracciglia.  
Lei stirò le labbra in un moto di squisito divertimento, poi cambiò argomento: «Che cosa ordiniamo?».  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul libretto che aveva davanti.  
«Non so» asserì Sparda, notando che il menù era totalmente a base di pesce «Tu che cosa prendi?».  
Eva non cucinava spesso pesce. Avendo una casa piena di mezzi-demoni aveva il sospetto che avrebbero gradito molto di più piatti di carne e - occasionalmente - verdura, ed era effettivamente così.  
«Filetto di pesce con contorno di patate» disse lei.  
«Perfetto».  
Non era molto pratico di piatti di pesce. Non ne aveva mai mangiato molto neanche nelle epoche precedenti, per cui si affidava alle scelte di sua moglie in merito, certo che non se ne sarebbe pentito.  
Il cameriere di prima si ripresentò pochi momenti più tardi per prendere la loro ordinazione. Presero due filetti di pesce ed una bottiglia di vino bianco, quindi furono lasciati di nuovo da soli.  
«Non hai caldo vestito così?» indagò Eva, studiando curiosa l’abbigliamento del marito «Non fa proprio freddo e tutti quegli strati di vestiti...».  
Sparda si insinuò un dito tra il plastron ed il colletto, allentando un po’ il nodo del primo.  
«Un po’ sì, in effetti...» ammise, apparendo improvvisamente a disagio.  
Era piena estate e lui aveva voluto mettere a tutti i costi un abito elegante pur essendo consapevole della temperatura esterna. All'interno dell'hotel non aveva sentito l'afa terribile per via del condizionatore, ma sulla terrazza si sentiva eccome.  
«Vuoi andare a cambiarti? Puoi sempre mettere qualche altra cosa...» gli propose Eva, dispiaciuta che dovesse mangiare sudando.  
«No, non fa niente» mentì con maestria Sparda, cercando di dissimulare il disagio «Non voglio mettere altri vestiti: tutti quelli che ho sono meno eleganti di questo».  
Eva era intenerita dal suo atteggiamento e di fronte alle sue insistenze capì che era inutile opporsi. Suo marito era testardo come pochi.  
«Domani mattina vado con i bambini in piscina» cambiò argomento Sparda con rapidità estrema.  
«Vergil voleva farti vedere qualcosa, se non sbaglio» ricordò la donna.  
Il cameriere portò loro il vino che avevano ordinato.  
«Sì, ha parlato di una sorpresa» rispose il demone, stappando la bottiglia e riempiendo per metà il suo calice «Vuoi?».  
«Oh, sì... grazie caro» acconsentì lei, porgendogli il bicchiere «Vergil ha una vera e propria adorazione nei tuoi confronti... è così tenero, non trovi?» aggiunse, bevendo un po' di vino.  
«Sì, molto...» Sparda sorseggiò la sua bevanda «Quello che mi preoccupa è Dante... lui e Vergil non fanno altro che bisticciare».  
«Oh, suvvia caro...» lo smentì Eva, piegandosi in avanti sul tavolo «Loro due non bisticciano. Hanno solo un modo un po' violento di dimostrarsi affetto. D'altra parte, che figli pensavi di avere data la tua natura?».  
Arrivarono i loro piatti in quel momento e l'evento pose fine alla loro discussione.  
Eva iniziò a mangiare con garbo, la schiena dritta; Sparda invece si chinò sul piatto per tagliare un pezzo del suo filetto. Fece per infilzare il boccone, ma sua moglie glielo rubò prontamente dal piatto, tenendolo sollevato come un trofeo di guerra.  
Il demone glielo lasciò tenere e riportò gli occhi sul piatto per poter finalmente mangiare, ma la sua attenzione venne attirata nuovamente dalla moglie: «Amore?».  
Sparda si sentì riempire della familiare sensazione di piacere tipica di quando lei usava quell'appellativo per chiamarlo. Alzò gli occhi azzurri sul bel viso di colei che aveva davanti e vide che aveva rivolto verso di lui la forchetta con ancora infilzato il boccone che gli aveva preso.  
«Di' "ah"...» gli disse Eva, avvicinandogli la forchetta alla bocca per esortarlo ad obbedirle.  
Lui non esitò e spalancò la bocca, lasciando che la sua donna lo imboccasse.  
Eva lo trovò carinissimo in quel momento: sembrava così vulnerabile. Non somigliava affatto al leggendario e temuto cavaliere demoniaco che si era ribellato al sovrano dell'Inferno, ma ad un semplice umano.  
«Com'è?» chiese lei.  
Sparda ci mise un po' a rispondere.  
«Buono» disse infine, sorpresosi del sapore intenso del pesce.  
Ne tagliò un altro boccone, lo infilzò e stavolta fu lui ad imboccare lei. Eva dischiuse le labbra colorate di un bel rosso scarlatto e le chiuse attorno al boccone.  
Sparda per un attimo ebbe l'impulso d'annullare ogni distanza e baciare quelle labbra invitanti, ma resistette dato che c'era il tavolo con la loro cena tra loro.  
«Hai ragione, è squisito» commentò.  
Mangiarono il loro filetto continuando occasionalmente a scambiarsi i bocconi.  
L'atmosfera romantica che si era creata tra di loro era data essenzialmente dal momento della giornata: la luce del tramonto era molto suggestiva.  
Il rumore delle onde del mare creava un dolce sottofondo rasserenante.  
Il profluvio di occhiate dolci che si scambiarono fu quasi eccessivo rispetto al normale. Quando c'erano i loro figli nei dintorni limitavano di comune accordo le smancerie, ma adesso che erano soli potevano rimediare.  
Ordinarono un gelato come dessert, che venne loro servito dopo poco. Ripeterono lo stesso giochino del filetto ed infine, quando Sparda posò il cucchiaino nella coppetta vuota, udì sua moglie mettersi a ridere.  
«Eva cosa c'è?» domandò il demone, incuriosito.  
La donna gli indicò la bocca e disse: «Sei tutto sporco di gelato, Sparda».  
«Oh...!» esclamò lui imbarazzato, affrettandosi a prendere il tovagliolo e pulirsi «Sono ancora sporco?».  
Eva si sporse sopra il tavolo e lui non poté fare a meno per un secondo di ammirare il suo bel seno fasciato d'argento ed il generoso décolleté.  
«Qui» disse sua moglie. Gli leccò via il gelato residuo dall'angolo della bocca con rapidità, ma la sua vicinanza fu uno stimolo troppo forte per Sparda, che non riuscì a resistere. Voltò il viso e congiunse le proprie labbra con le sue. Il bacio non colse Eva così di sorpresa, ma la delicatezza di suo marito sì, specialmente perché percepiva il suo desiderio come un'aura attorno a lui.  
Quel contatto dolce e languido sembrava essere fatto per non dare troppo nell'occhio dato il luogo e per dargli almeno un contentino.  
«Vogliamo andare a fare una passeggiata in spiaggia...?» chiese a fior di labbra al demone, recidendo per prima il bacio. Notò che la delicatezza del contatto aveva impedito che suo marito si ricoprisse di rossetto.  
«Sì, andiamo».  
Nella sua voce carpì una nota d'urgenza mal celata che la fece sorridere.  
Pagarono la loro cena ed uscirono, dirigendosi verso il balconcino dal quale si scendeva sulla spiaggia sottostante l'hotel. Uscirono e scesero alcuni gradini, ma Sparda non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione - com'era tipico della sua vera natura, del resto - e tornò all'attacco, stavolta con molta più foga.  
Eva sentì le sue mani insinuarsi dolcemente tra i suoi capelli e premere sulla nuca. Lei cinse le spalle di lui ed intrecciò le dita dietro il suo collo, attirando a sé il suo corpo, schiacciando al tempo stesso il proprio seno contro il suo torace ampio e muscoloso.  
«Sei tutto sporco di rossetto» ridacchiò Eva quando si separarono: suo marito si era strusciato così tanto contro le sue labbra da spargersi il rossetto tutt'attorno alla linea della bocca. Sembrava che un bambino si fosse divertito a scarabocchiargli il viso.  
Contrariato ed imbarazzato insieme borbottò: «Questo stupido rossetto... dovevi proprio metterlo?».  
«Sì, altrimenti che tentazione sarebbe stata...?» lo prese in giro bonariamente lei, posando il capo contro la sua spalla.  
Sparda la cinse con le braccia e la strinse in un abbraccio pieno d'affetto.  
Del sole non era rimasta che un'esigua striscia sull'orizzonte. Il crepuscolo stava già incalzando dove la luce rossastra del disco solare non arrivava più e le prime stelle si erano accese in cielo.  
I due rimasero lì ad ammirare il cielo, abbracciandosi teneramente.  
Qualche piano più su, da un balconcino, due bambini li osservavano, sghignazzando sotto voce.


	7. Lingua blu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un sorriso armonioso e florido incurvava le labbra della donna osservando con gioia il dolce quadretto di suo marito e leggendario cavaliere demoniaco Sparda circondato dai suoi due figlioletti Dante e Vergil, che gli saltellavano attorno allegramente mangiando due ghiaccioli colorati - probabilmente alla frutta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Estate / #10. Ghiacciolo_ @ [think_fluff](http://think-fluff.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _Blu_ per la Missione 2 dei Faràs per la [terza settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67626.html) del [COW-T 3.5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67019.html) @ [maridichallenge]().  
>  **Wordcount:** 571 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dal telo su cui era seduta, Eva osservava i suoi tre uomini mentre facevano ritorno da lei attraverso il giardino adiacente alla spiaggia dove avevano deciso di pranzare.  
Sarebbero rimasti in spiaggia fino a sera - l'avevano promesso ai figli - perciò Eva aveva portato tutto l'occorrente per il pranzo e la cena - forse addirittura troppo, dato che un po' del pranzo era pure avanzato. Comunque, era sempre meglio essere previdenti.  
Un sorriso armonioso e florido incurvava le labbra della donna osservando con gioia il dolce quadretto di suo marito e leggendario cavaliere demoniaco Sparda circondato dai suoi due figlioletti Dante e Vergil, che gli saltellavano attorno allegramente mangiando due ghiaccioli colorati - probabilmente alla frutta.  
Sparda sembrava addirittura più sereno e felice del solito. Stare con i suoi figli era un lusso che si poteva permettere di rado dato che la maggior parte del tempo quand'erano a casa lui era fuori a controllare che Mundus non li trovasse e rovesciasse loro addosso le demoniache orde infernali.  
Nonostante fosse un demone, però, Eva aveva notato che si comportava spesso e volentieri come un vero e proprio essere umano, probabilmente perché aveva passato in mezzo a loro molto tempo.  
Anche lui stava mangiando un ghiacciolo, come i bambini. Il suo era blu e sembrava piacergli particolarmente, dato che ne aveva già consumato più della metà.  
«Ce ne avete messo di tempo» esclamò Eva quando furono abbastanza vicini da sentire la sua voce senza che dovesse urlare.  
«Al bar c'era la fila, mamma» rispose Dante, sedendosi a gambe incrociate vicino a lei, continuando a succhiare il suo ghiacciolo rosa.  
«E papà ci ha messo un po' a scegliere» rincarò Vergil senza particolari inflessioni vocali, accomodandosi di fianco al gemello dai capelli corvini.  
Sparda si strinse nelle spalle con aria colpevole prima di prender posto dal lato libero di Eva.  
«Ero indeciso» ammise, incurvando leggermente le labbra in un sorriso.  
Estrasse la lingua per leccare un'altra volta il suo ghiacciolo, ma si bloccò nell'udire la cristallina risata della moglie, che risuonò come una musica soave alle sue orecchie.  
«Perché ridi?» volle sapere curioso, sentendosi coinvolto direttamente.  
Eva si prese qualche altro momento per calmare le risate, quindi rispose: «Hai la lingua tutta blu».  
«Oh...!» disse lui, estraendola ancora, cercando di vederla egli stesso per conferma.  
I suoi due figlioletti si sporsero verso di lui, desiderosi di vedere con i loro occhi il motivo dell'ilarità della madre.  
«È vero! Papà hai la lingua blu!» esclamò Dante ridendo.  
Sparda sorrise a propria volta, un po' imbarazzato.  
«È colpa di questo» disse, fingendosi offeso mentre sollevava il suo ghiacciolo.  
«Allora finiscilo e bevi» gli fece presente Eva, accarezzandogli una spalla morbidamente.  
Sparda riprese a leccare e staccare piccoli pezzi dal suo ghiacciolo blu, esaudendo le richieste dei figli, che ogni tanto gli chiedevano di far vedere loro la lingua. Era contento di riuscire a far divertire i bambini: lo faceva sentire meno in colpa per via della sua scarsa presenza a casa.  
Eva ogni tanto interveniva ridendo divertita e lui era se possibile ancor più felice.  
Quando finì il suo ghiacciolo, il demone si allungò a prendere la bottiglia d'acqua dall'interno della piccola ghiacciaia che avevano portato e bevve un lungo sorso d'acqua, poi mostrò di nuovo la lingua al resto della famiglia.  
«È ancora colorata» constatò Vergil.  
«Mi sa che dovrai aspettare un po' perché il colore se ne vada, sai?» ipotizzò Eva, posando la testa sulla spalla del marito che le era più vicina.  
«Non ho fretta» rispose Sparda, cingendole l'esile vita con un braccio in un tenero abbraccio.


	8. Dieci centimetri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Padre» esclamò con voce appena lamentosa, comparendo sulla porta del bagno «Dante mi ha rovinato i capelli».  
> Sparda lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero al figlio dai capelli neri in piedi accanto a lui, prima di piegarsi su un ginocchio e occuparsi del figlio albino.  
> «Dante, non tormentare Vergil» esclamò bonariamente il cavaliere demoniaco, passando tra i capelli del figlio le dita per pettinargli nuovamente all'indietro i ciuffi albini che adesso gli ricadevano scompostamente sulla fronte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Estate / #09. Sandali_ @ [think_fluff](http://think-fluff.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1335 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Ah, Dante...! Fermati, lasciami stare!».  
Vergil tentò eroicamente di salvare i suoi capelli albini ordinatamente pettinati all'indietro, ma nulla poté contro il temperamento puramente distruttivo del gemello, che nel giro di un minuto distrusse completamente la pettinatura che lui aveva impiegato più di mezz'ora a fare.  
«Sembri un damerino così, Vergil!» lo prese in giro Dante sghignazzando rumorosamente, al che il gemello lo schizzò proiettando l'acqua dal rubinetto verso Dante. Quest'ultimo fuggì dal bagno guardandosi indietro. Fu così che andò a sbattere contro un corpo grosso e solido. Nell'impatto emise un verso stridulo di stupore e cadde all'indietro, atterrando sul pavimento con il sedere.  
«Dante, guarda dove vai» l'ammonì suo padre, afferrandolo per le ascelle e rimettendolo in piedi «Perché hai la camicia aperta?» domandò.  
Prima che il bambino potesse scappare, cominciò a chiudere i bottoni dell'indumento.  
«Oh, ma fa caldo!» si lamentò Dante, scalpitando impaziente di andarsene.  
Quella sera sarebbero andati al ristorante tutti assieme ed era estate. Dante era un bambino che soffriva terribilmente il caldo, pertanto sua madre ci aveva messo un po' a convincerlo a vestirsi. Lui per contro non appena lasciato da solo si era aperto di nuovo la camicia ed aveva iniziato a dar fastidio al gemello, la sua attività preferita.  
La vittima dei suoi dispetti non si fece attendere per molto.  
«Padre» esclamò con voce appena lamentosa, comparendo sulla porta del bagno «Dante mi ha rovinato i capelli».  
Sparda lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero al figlio dai capelli neri in piedi accanto a lui, prima di piegarsi su un ginocchio e occuparsi del figlio albino.  
«Dante, non tormentare Vergil» esclamò bonariamente il cavaliere demoniaco, passando tra i capelli del figlio le dita per pettinargli nuovamente all'indietro i ciuffi albini che adesso gli ricadevano scompostamente sulla fronte.  
Era molto pratico di quella pettinatura, dato che era la stessa che utilizzava lui stesso ogni giorno: trovava irritanti i capelli che gli cadevano a coprirgli la vista.  
«Uffa, ma io mi annoio» protestò corrucciato Dante «Quando andiamo?».  
«Appena la mamma sarà pronta» rispose Sparda, togliendo le mani dalla chioma di Vergil per ammirare il proprio operato.  
Il bambino gli cinse il collo in un abbraccio colmo di gratitudine, prima che il padre si rialzasse in piedi.  
«E tra quant'è pronta mamma?» volle sapere Dante, mostrando evidenti i segni dell'impazienza.  
«Non lo so, Dante» rispose Sparda sovrappensiero, andando verso lo specchio appeso in bagno per controllare che fosse tutto in regola.  
I capelli erano in ordine - come sempre, del resto - e la camicia lisciata e con il colletto ben piegato. Aveva optato per una camicia di lino bianca per via dell'afa terribile, ma non aveva di certo rinunciato a quel tocco di eleganza che lo contraddistingueva; infatti invece di mettere un comune paio di pantaloni al ginocchio - come invece indossavano i suoi figlioletti - portava un paio di jeans abbastanza stretti e a vita bassa, anche se non troppo - non ci teneva per niente a mettere in mostra l'elastico delle sue mutande. Lo trovava volgare.  
Dante fece per allontanarsi e andare in cerca della madre per tormentarla affinché uscissero - oltre ad annoiarsi cominciava anche ad aver fame - ma suo padre gli mise una mano sulla spalla, bloccandolo.  
«Tua madre si sta vestendo» gli fece presente, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
«Non più».  
Tutti e tre gli uomini si voltarono e videro Eva appoggiata con una spalla contro lo stipite della porta, un sorriso radioso in viso.  
Indossava un leggero vestito color perla lungo fino alle caviglie che seguiva le curve del suo corpo longilineo e bellissimo, mettendole in evidenza. I lisci capelli biondi le ricadevano sulle spalle ed oltre circondandole il viso morbidamente.  
Ai piedi calzava un paio di sandali argentati con una zeppa di una decina di centimetri che la faceva sembrare ancor più slanciata. In parte l'altezza dei sandali la aiutava a colmare la differenza che c'era tra lei e suo marito, che non era indifferente.  
Sparda rimase momentaneamente spiazzato dal suo abbigliamento così luminoso e dalla sua bellezza così abbagliante.  
Vergil e Dante erano rimasti senza parole anche loro, abituati a vedere la madre vestita in maniera comoda e per niente elegante.  
«Come sto?» domandò la donna, piroettando sul posto.  
«Bene» rispose suo marito in tono ovvio «Sei bellissima» continuò, camminando verso di lei.  
Eva fece altrettanto, ma quando mise a terra un piede scivolò sull'acqua che Vergil aveva schizzato a terra poco prima. Tentò di frenare la caduta con l'altro piede, ma fece una storta orribile e franò giù.  
Sparda ebbe riflessi abbastanza pronti da afferrarla prima che finisse a terra, ma non poté far niente per la storta alla caviglia.  
Eva si aggrappò alle spalle del marito piantandogli le dita nella camicia, terrorizzata dallo scivolone.  
Se avesse indossato scarpe basse, probabilmente non si sarebbe fatta così male, anzi, probabilmente non si sarebbe fatta niente avendo una solida base appena sotto la suola.  
«Ah!» esclamò, digrignando i denti e serrando forte le palpebre.  
«Eva...» chiamò il demone, preoccupato «Stai bene?».  
«No, la caviglia...» disse la donna, a corto di fiato mentre cercava di resistere all'impulso di piangere per il dolore acuto. Non voleva mostrarsi così ai suoi figli, non voleva impaurirli.  
Sparda la sollevò tra le braccia, portandola fino in soggiorno, seguito dai bambini. La posò sul divano e domandò: «Cosa devo prenderti?».  
Non era pratico di medicazioni, dato che le sue ferite si rimarginavano dopo poco che erano state inferte.  
«Il ghiaccio» disse lei, piegandosi per togliersi le scarpe.  
Sparda obbedì e corse a cercare la borsa del ghiaccio, mentre Dante e Vergil si sedevano ai due lati della madre, evidentemente preoccupati.  
Eva si slacciò senza problemi il sandalo del piede sano, ma per l'altro dovette impiegare un po'.  
Una volta riuscita nell'intento, si lasciò andare contro lo schienale del divano e fu allora che i suoi figli le si appoggiarono contro le gambe, accarezzandole le cosce.  
Sembravano volerle trasmettere sicurezza o quantomeno affetto, consolarla per il dolore come lei spesso aveva fatto con loro.  
Eva li strinse semplicemente a sé, non in grado di fare altro per il momento.  
Sparda ritornò in quel momento, mentre ancora cercava di chiudere la borsa del ghiaccio - era così agitato che non riusciva a far collimare il tappo con le linee della chiusura. Vedendo i figli stretti alla madre si fermò un momento, vinto da un attimo di tenerezza; poi li raggiunse.  
Si sedette con Vergil e si prese in grembo il piede leso, posandovi la borsa del ghiaccio sopra.  
«Grazie» soffiò Eva, raddrizzandosi al suo posto «Mi dispiace per stasera» aggiunse.  
«Non importa, disdico la prenotazione» si affrettò a rassicurarla Sparda «Adesso tu riposati e basta».  
Non gli era mai riuscito essere così apertamente premuroso nei confronti di Eva, per cui si sorprese di poter essere in grado di assumere un simile atteggiamento.  
Lei gli sorrise, poi si rivolse ai gemelli: «Andate a cambiarvi, stasera si sta a casa. Mi spiace».  
Dante saltò su immediatamente ed in un attimo fu senza camicia.  
«Con questa stavo sudando!» esclamò, lanciando sul divano l'indumento, suscitando una risata nei genitori.  
Fece per correr via con solo i pantaloni indosso, ma sua madre lo riprese bonariamente: «Dante, porta la camicia al suo posto».  
Il bambino obbedì e se ne andò via con la sua camicia.  
«Anche tu, Vergil, vai a cambiarti» gli disse Eva, accarezzandogli la testolina albina. Lui, al contrario del fratello, scese dal divano e se ne andò ancora completamente vestito ed in modo molto più sobrio.  
Rimasti da soli, Sparda cinse le spalle della donna e disse: «Ti porto in camera da letto».  
«No, vado da sola» si sottrasse gentilmente lei «Tu pensa a Dante e Vergil, devono ancora cenare».  
Era una implicita richiesta di preparare la cena. Lui annuì subito, ma non aveva mai nemmeno acceso un fornello.  
Deciso a non tirarsi indietro - altrimenti avrebbe dovuto lasciare che fosse sua moglie a cucinare e non aveva per niente intenzione di lasciarglielo fare - si alzò in piedi.  
«Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiamami» disse, posandole un rapido bacio sulle labbra.  
«Va bene» convenne, osservandolo con espressione tenera mentre si allontanava, prima di iniziare a muoversi per alzarsi.  
Mentre cercava di farsi scivolare verso il bordo del divano muovendo il meno possibile la caviglia, promise a se stessa che non avrebbe più messo un paio di sandali alti per molto tempo.


End file.
